


Good Enough

by awesomeFork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeFork/pseuds/awesomeFork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't exactly dating. They were more like... friends with benefits. Their relationship was casual. Temporary. Only until she could get her claws onto the one she really wanted. He was aware of this. It didn’t seem to faze him much, but then again nothing did.  Gamzee could never replace her precious Karkat, but he was good enough for now.</p>
<p>[[Okay so this is basically a very self-indulgent fic because GamNep is my new OTP. So obviously that will be the main pairing in the fic but I might mention other ones later on? I only have the first chapter so far]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

This particular ship had never occurred to her. Maybe she spent too much time thinking of her OTP after all, never considering the other possible pairings. She was no expert on the intricacies of romance like Karkat who could go on and on about the reasons two people should be together. She couldn’t put those ideas into words, so she merely painted them in her shipping journal. 

They had been together for two months now, it was about time she graced their relationship with a painting. It was somewhat ridiculous that it had taken her so long to paint him with her she mused as she took out her watercolors. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t shipped herself with anyone but Karkat since she was thirteen years old. Well that was not completely accurate. She did ship herself with Equius pretty hard, but not in a romantic way. She shipped herself with him as... best friends? No, their bond was stronger than that. It was closer perhaps to that of a protective older brother and his adoring little sister. No that wasn’t quite it either. Nevertheless, her relationship with her roommate meant the world to her.

She opened her journal to a blank page in the middle and wet her paintbrush. She started by covering the page with olive and purple, letting the colours blend together in the middle. The two of them got along surprisingly well she supposed as she waited for the first layer of paint to dry. Their personalities meshed together rather flawlessly. He was laidback and fairly silly. She was energetic and playful. He didn’t find her annoying like others did, he’d just nod and listen to whatever she had to say. He’d pet her and cuddle with her when he’d space out as he often did. They got along great. Well not as great as she and Karkat would be together. He’d never compare to him.

She sighed and started painting his baggy polka dotted pants. Within a few minutes she had a clear image of his lower body; sitting down on an invisible couch she wasn’t going to bother painting. She then proceeded to drawing his head a little higher on the page. She’d add in the details like his face and his hair last. It was time to add herself into the picture. She painted herself sitting in his lap, as she often did when they were alone together. She smiled, proud of how nicely she had illustrated her head resting on his chest. With a few more strokes of the paintbrush she added in his arms, one wrapped around her and the other resting on the top of the non-existent sofa. 

She had to admit they looked pretty cute together. A first class ship. She added in her short brown hair and his wild dark locks. She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began tracing Karkat as she waited for the paint to dry. She sighed, drawing a scowl on his face. She had painted him so many times. Half of her journal was him paired with various people. Mostly herself. But deep down, she knew that she didn’t have much of a chance with him. Just as she had always had her eye on him, he had always had his eye on Terezi .She had enough knowledge on romance to pick up on that. One would have to be blind to not notice something so obvious!

Once the paint had dried she added in their faces. She drew a big goofy smile and distant eyes onto... her boyfriend? Could she even call him that? She added a peaceful smile and half-closed eyes on the image of her cuddling with him. She pulled away and examined her work. It seemed incomplete. She was tempted to add hearts around them but it didn’t seem quite right. They weren’t exactly dating. They were more like... friends with benefits. Their relationship was casual. Temporary. Only until she could get her claws onto the one she really wanted. He was aware of this. It didn’t seem to faze him much, but then again nothing did. He was cooperative and kept their relationship secret from the others. 

She couldn’t possibly draw hearts around him when her heart belonged to another. So what should she add to complete this piece? Happy smiles? Cats? Faygo bottles? Something was missing. Maybe she should just leave it as is for now and return to drawing her precious Karkat. Gamzee could never replace him, but he was good enough for now.


End file.
